


On Kissing Kate

by AParisianShakespearean



Category: Mass Effect 2 - Fandom, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Turians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AParisianShakespearean/pseuds/AParisianShakespearean
Summary: Garrus thinks about kissing Shepard a lot.





	On Kissing Kate

**Author's Note:**

> Super quick drabble for a tumblr prompt :)

Garrus thought a lot about kissing Shepard.

The vids mentioned there was an “etiquette” about kissing in human culture. Generally people kissed behind closed doors during moments of intense passion, but some humans didn’t mind it in front of others, so long as the kissing was “appropriate” and too heated. But, the vids stressed, one had to be careful with this, because some humans didn’t like engaging in public displays of affection around others. Where Shepard stood, Garrus wasn’t very sure.

He thought about it a lot, what type of kisses she liked, or even if he could kiss her the way he wanted. It wasn’t like Turians had pliable human lips, Shepard herself having some exceptional ones. He had to admit he was thinking about them more so than he was his current calibrations, and how she liked to bite them a lot, particularly when she was stressed. He was thinking about them so much, in fact, that the calculations he was doing no longer made any sense. He spent a minute thinking about how amazing it was, that he didn’t even have to be near her for her to have an effect on him, before realizing he should call it a day.

And there she was.

After he got over the fact that he was witnessing Kate Shepard in black lounge wear, short mop of curly black hair damp from a shower, wearing glasses and reading a book over soup, he appreciated the fact that hardly anyone ever saw this image. In fact, people were lucky enough to met Kate Shepard and live to tell the tale. Luckier still to see her so relaxed. He almost didn’t want her to know he was there watching, but she smiled when she saw him, looking up from her book.

“Hey,” she greeted, smiling.

“Hey.”

She motioned for him. “Want to join?”

She sat her book down as he took a seat directly next to her. The book’s cover was some drawing of a muscular looking human man with a frail, blonde female human in a red dress, and when Garrus couldn’t keep his eyes away from the title or the subtitle, (” _The Flames of Passion: she wasn’t supposed to fall, yet fall she did_ ”,) Kate pushed it from view.

“Romance novel,” she said. “Miranda had it flown in from Earth.”

“Wasn’t judging.”

Kate’s eyes narrowed.

“Really!” Garrus insisted.

She believed him, he hoped. “I have to do something until we blow off some steam, right?” she asked, shrugging.

“About that..”

“Oh. You don’t want to anymore, do you?”

She became so crestfallen that he couldn’t answer her immediately because the words couldn’t form for some reason, and that just made it worse. When he finally got his bearings and stammered about how he was just doing some research and had a few questions, she sighed, utterly relieved. And how good it was, Garrus thought, to be wanted. Like that.

He didn’t mention that. Instead, he asked her what her thoughts on kissing were.

She grinned, stretching a little, coming closer to him. “Kissing?” she asked. “Kissing is great. Ten out of ten. I highly recommend it. Especially with someone you happen to really care for.”

“The vids mentioned sometimes it takes practice. And you know, Human and Turrians weren’t exactly made for…well.”

“Lots of things take practice to get right anyway,” she said smirking. “You know…we could…start practicing now.”

“Um…”

Her eyes were already closed. He considered for a moment, considered what this might mean. He really wanted to too, dammit, but what if he messed this up, what if…”

_Cup her face in your hands,_ the instructor in the vids said. _That is generally a gesture others love._

Garrus did just that. Should he go in for her lips? Or….

_Stop thinking, you idiot!_

He stopped thinking, and his lips crashed to the top of her head.

He felt her giggle, as he remained there for a few moments, spending more time there than maybe humans did, so she could be sure this was what his intention was, then. She shifted after a moment, before pressing her forehead against his.

_If they like it, they’ll remain,_ the vids said. It was safe to say then, that Kate liked it,

“Kate,” Garrus muttered, one thread of doubt, and reason still there inside him. “Do you really think this can work?”

“Do you want it to?”

“You’re the only good thing in this big, screwed up galaxy,” he said. “If it doesn’t…”

“It will.”

He would have believed anything she said. So of course, he could believed that. And if it didn’t…

Well, Kate Shepard was the type that would have made it work anyway.


End file.
